Not Alone
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: End of the black trailer: Blake left Adam...but she took something else with her...
1. 1:Birth

-End of the Black Trailer. Blake left Adam on the other train...but she took something else along with her.-

 _Before she met the other members of team RWBY)_

Blake panted as she slowly sat up and headed to the bathroom holding her swollen belly, she was ready to give birth and it was causing so much pain!

Her cat ears flatten against her head as something popped and a clear puddle was on the floor and she couldn't stand the pain any more, she has to guve birth or the baby might die! She took small breaths as she made it into the tub and spread her legs a little as contractions came and pushed with all of her might.

She screamed loud as she gripped the metal bar on the side and squeezed it hard, she took more deep breaths as another contraction hit and she pushed again as the smaller form was coming out slowly.

Another contraction came and she gave all of her might to push the baby out, she screamed as another one joined in with hers. She sat up slowly and saw small hands waving around in the air as Blake picked up the newborn and cradled her in her arms.

The baby had floppy vlack cat ears with red tips matching the hair, Blake cut the cord off of the baby and cleaned her up and dressed it in a warm and soft blanket and began breast-feeding the tiny baby as it opened its eyes and saw little golden eyes like hers.

Blake burped the baby as the baby yawned and snuggled close to her mother's chest and fell asleep.

Blake let out tears and cried for happiness, she became a mother and she will love her daughter no matter what. "My sweet little Luna Belladonna, you know how much I wanted to see you here in my arms and in this world with me. I love you my little girl and I will always be your mother until I die." Blake placed her forehead with her baby's as her thoughts went back to Adam, what will he do once he knows about Luna? Will he kill her? Treat her like a daughter?? Or will he just forget about her??

Blake hoped that he forgot about her and she didnt tell him about the baby because he would want an abortion and she would never do that.

 _'I musn't let Adam near Luna, he might take her away from me!'_ She thought as a knock was at her door, she slowly got up with the newborn as she peeked through the peep-hole and saw someone.

It wasn't Adam or anyone else from the White Fang, it was Professor Ozpin from Beacon. Blake knew it was him because she reads up about certain people from books.

She opened the door slowly and saw another woman with him, blonde hair in a bun, green emerald eyes, short purple cape and a riding crop in her hand and glasses.

"Hello? What brings you here Mr. Ozpin?" Blake asked carefully as she let the two in her apartment and had to set her baby down in her bed with pillows and blankets to keep her safe as she cleaned up the birthing mess from earlier.

"So I see that you gave birth Ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin asked the cat faunus as he saw the baby on the bed sleeping peacefully. Blake twitched her ears and saw how her baby was sleeping.

"Yep, she's clean and healthy for sure. Sorry for the mess." Blake quickly apologized as she tossed the towel in the bin and walked over to her baby.

"You'll need a birth certificate for the baby. I'm sure that someone won't know she exists without it." Ozpin stated as Glynda, the person with him, handed Blake the paper.

Blake signed it and gave it back to Glynda as she smiled and nodded. "I know how much you love your daughter and I know that you wanna keep her safe from her father. We can help you, we can enroll you to Beacon and become a huntress to protect your baby from harm." Ozpin offered her as she thought it over and said 'yes' to him as the two walked out of her apartment.

"Thank you Professor." Blake whispered and got into bed and slept with her baby.

 **Wow! Chapter One already and I had thought of this and wondered what would happen if this was the reason why Blake came to Beacon.**

 **Leave a comment and a like down below and you all get magic cookies!**

 **Stay well my yandere bees!**

 **-BumblebeeYandereGirl**


	2. Beacon

Chapter Two: Beacon

Blake packed up everything she needed for Beacon and got a baby carrier for Luna as the baby babbled at her toys and Blake picked up her daughter, got her inside the baby carrier and got her bags on the ship as Luna fell asleep listening to her mother's heartbeat.

-Beacon-

Blake looked down from her book and rubbed her daughter's soft head and saw two girls arguing which surprisingly, didn't wake the baby up and the two girls stopped when Blake had showed up.

The one in white saw the baby and Blake told her that its hers and Luna held the girl's finger as she woke up opening her tired gold eyes looking at the two girls and babbled at them as Luna let go of the finger and rubbed her eyes.

-Time Skip cause I'm f*ing lazy-

Blake placed all of her stuff to the side as she placed Luna on the bed with the pillows and blankets around the baby like a nest to keep her from fall off.

(I actually got this idea when my baby sister Emma was born and my mom did the same.)

Luna slept very peacefully as the rest of the team she was assigned to came in quietly so they didn't wake up the baby faunus on Blake's bed so Ruby, Weiss and Yang made one bunk bed for Ruby and Weiss as Yang decided to keep her bed the same.

Blake placed the baby's clothes in a drawer along with hers as she saw Ruby playing peekaboo with the baby.

"Where's the baby? Where is she?"

Luna was quiet for two seconds as Ruby removed her hands and said 'There she is!' Which made Luna giggled and clap her hands, Blake smiled watching her daughter play with one of her friends when Weiss came in seeing the happy baby laughing.

Luna wanted to be picked up by Weiss as she brought her arms up at Weiss, Weiss picked up Luna and laid her head on Weiss as she fell asleep.

"Wow, she's really tired." Weiss whispered to Blake and she told her that babies need rest the most of the time.

-Somewhere-

???'s POV

Why? Why would Blake betray me like that? She would've said something about it and we would've talked about it.

I walked passed one of the guards and overhead something like 'tests' he found laying around in Blake's old room while cleaning and I get that he wants the base to be nice and tidy, I know that its a bad habit for him.

I walked into Blake's old room and saw a pregnancy test on her drawer as I looked at it...I couldn't belive it...

Positive.

Was Blake pregnant during the battle on the train or...? No...she couldn't keep this from me, she would've told me otherwise! She could've gave birth 9 months ago.

I will have her again and her baby.

I will find you Blake Belladonna.

Wow! Looks like I updated before school guys and also can anyone guess whose POV was that and what does that want anyways? Stay tuned my yandere bees!

 **Bumblebeeyanderegirl**


	3. Unexpected Visit

Blake had the whole weekend off to herself and decided to go to Vale for a while with her baby as well as getting some books for her and her baby.

-Time Skip cause I'm f*ing lazy for Primus' sake!-

Blake walked up to a bookstore called 'Tucson's Book Trade' and walked inside where a man was checking over the books as Blake walked up to him and asked if he had any baby books.

Tucson brought her over to the baby area where the books were she picked some out and bought them along with her own books (Yaoi *wink* *wink*).

Blake left the bookstore with a bag of books and decided to take a bath with her baby as well.

-After bath-

Blake placed Luna on the bed right next to her and nearly fell asleep when her cat ear twitches as the window opened, she thought that it was probably the wind or Sun coming over to see how she's doing...but wait...

Wasn't Sun somewhere else...?

She looked up from the bed to see...

No...

Her fear came true...

Adam was holding the sleeping baby in his arms and Blake didn't know what to do to get her back anyway possible.

"Adam..." She tried to find the courage in her but failed to.

"Blake, you could've told me you were with child." The bull faunus taunted Blake as he stroked his thumb on Luna's head, Blake kept on looking at her ex-partner in crime as Luna was stirring in her sleep.

"Adam, give me Luna and--", Blake was cut off by a chuckle which caused Adam to grin at Blake.

"Luna? Beautiful, just like you Blake." He flirted as he place Luna on the bed and backed her into the wall, gently held her face and kissed her lips gently for a short while and said something.

"I will see you again somehow Blake along with your daughter." He left as soon as he said that and Blake didn't like how it sounded and saw Luna still fast asleep, Blake went to bed as well nearly keeping an eye out for anything else.


	4. Fall of Beacon

Blake stood there holding her daughter, at the broken window seeing the person she used to love hurt one of the people.

"You gonna run away like last time?" Adam asked her as he pulled out his sword and nearly struck him until Blake charged at him.

"Mama?" The 2-year-old Luna asked as Blake placed her down somewhere safe from the White Fang and Adam.

"It's okay, mommy will be back." She kissed her daughter's forehead as the small baby held the plush cat. Blake looked back at Adam and pulled her weapon out, she wanted to protect her daughter from the man she loved.

"I'm not running away, not anymore." She growled out as Adam kicked her in the stomach knocking her down. He walked over and blocked every single shot she made.

"I wanted you Blake, and our daughter to be among our people and live a happy life."

"I wanted equality, I wanted peace for my daughter!" Blake cried out with tears in her eyes as Adam slapped her and landed with a thud as he heard Luna crying and went over to her.

He picked her up and began rubbing her back, it soothed her for a while and heard hiccups.

"Hey!" He turned around seeing the blonde brawler mad and furious as hell.

She charged forward and Adam sliced her arm off which Luna began crying again as she turned away from the horrible scene she saw.

Blake was terrified, her nightmare came true.

Adam has her daughter.

Beacon has fallen.

When Adam left with her daughter, she let out a howl and began crying.


	5. A Father’s Love and A Sickness

Luna sat in the room, still holding onto the plush cat her mother gave her. Adam introduced Luna to Sienna Khan and somehow treated kindly by him, she barely touched her food as she only ate a fourth of her food.

Adam was cleaning his blade with a damp clothe very carefully until one White Fang member walked up to him.

"Yes?" He asked not looking away from the sword.

"Sir, I'm afraid your daughter is barely eating."

He looked up with concern, even though with the mask, and stopped cleaning the sword.

"What do you mean she's barely eating?" He asked as they walked into the hallway and heard retching noises.

Adam ran into the room and saw his daughter on the floor holding her stomach and puking.

"Luna?!" Adam rushed to his daughter's side and got her outside to continue upchucking of whatever she had and she started to cry.

"It huwts! Pwease make it stop!" She begged as Adam picked her up and brought her to the doctor.

"It could've been something she ate to cause her to throw up." The moose Faunus said as Adam saw how pale his daughter was and held her hand.

"It's okay, daddy's here." He whispered and Luna held onto his hand for a while until the doctor injected medicine into her. She squeezed his hand as the needle went through her arm as he stroke her hair which soothe her a bit.

She stopped whimpering as she was laid down in bed and Adam kissed her forehead saying goodnight to her as she fell asleep.


End file.
